


Always

by Jakallx



Series: Chaotic Threads: Reaper76 Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 3: Trust, Family, Fluff, M/M, Reaper76 Week, ana's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakallx/pseuds/Jakallx
Summary: Ana isn't the best at navigating emotional situations. But her best friends have always had her back. And in this, she trusts them.Reaper76 Week Day 3





	

Ana felt their presence behind her. She doesn’t look up from where she lies on the ground. Just aims down the scope, her bionic eye neatly picking out the target nearly 1500 meters away. Her hands are steady, her body still. Calm exterior completely at odds with the ordeal she is fighting within. Rage and fire lick at the pit of her stomach. A deep sadness aches in her lungs. And yet, through it all, she feels an overwhelming joy that makes her heart stutter and her breath short.

They watch her as she makes the shot. The rifle cracks and Ana waits with her eye to the scope until, after what feels like an age, the training dummy snaps back on its post. Perfect headshot, bullet between the eyes. Precisely where she wanted it to be.

Then she looks up. Jack is squinting into the distance trying to even see the dummy. Gabriel just raises his eyebrows at her, knowing full well that she had hit it. When she meets his eyes he frowns.

“You alright, Amari?” he uses his commander voice.

Captain Amari looks back through the scope again, letting her vision narrow, her world narrow, until all that was left was the next target, waiting for her bullet.

“Fine, Commander,” she manages before she makes the shot. She doesn’t even wait to see if this one hits. She had known it was a perfect shot before she even pulled the trigger. She stands up slowly, brushing her uniform off before facing them.

These two men have fought beside her and watched her back for the last two years. Two men she had watched over in turn, trusted utterly with her life, and whose asses she had saved on countless occasions. They had all been to hell together, and there was plenty more of that to come. She chews the inside of her cheek while she sizes them up. She wasn’t sure if she should tell them right now. Whether it would change anything, what they would think of her—she quickly crushes that thought. Self-doubt was never useful, and if she began now it would ruin everything.

Gabriel tilts his head at her, while Jack whistles softly as the second bullet finally hits the target dummy.

“Ana?” Gabe says again. Softly this time, as her friend.

“I’m pregnant,” she says bluntly.

Gabriel’s mouth gapes open for a second, composure completely shattered. Jack’s head snaps around at her, eyes wide, looking like a startled fish.

“What? With a kid?” asks Jack.

“No Jack, with a goat.” She rolls her eyes. “Yes, with a tiny human.”

They stand there for a moment, tense and awkward, all of three of them completely unsure of what to do about the unexpected news. Then Gabriel laughs, deep and moving. It rolls out of him like thunder as he takes her up in his arms.

“Congratulations Ana. I’m happy for you.” Then he lets go and Jack sweeps her up a second later. It was like being hugged by titans.

“So… do you know whether they’re a boy or girl?” asks Jack. He runs a hand through his blonde hair, eyes darting down to her stomach like he can’t believe a something could be growing inside.

 “Nope.” Ana looks down at her rifle. Sleek, black metal, she knew every inch of it, was always sure when she held it in her hands. When she had her eye to the scope she was able to see everything. Her vision was enhanced, she knew what was happening at each moment, could always see her target.

This. This she wanted to do blind.

“Is there… a father?” Gabriel asks the question gently, but Ana grimaces at it all the same. She hadn’t spoken to him about her disastrous private life very often, but she vaguely remembered ranting about a couple of failed dates while she was drunk.

Ana picks up the rifle again and looks down the scope, needing to narrow her world.

“He’s… not really in the picture,” she sighs out.

This had been one hundred percent her choice. She had wanted a child for the longest time. And fuck the war, fuck the omnics, fuck the army, she was going to have one. But that didn’t mean she would give up, nor would she ever stop fighting. Because whoever she was bringing into the world, needed a world to be brought into. And she would fight tooth and nail for it to be safe.

“That…” she begins, then abruptly changes her mind. She had planned to wait a couple of weeks before asking, but fuck it, if she wanted a safer world for her child, then these two were going to be her best bet. “You know you two have always had my back,” she lines up another shot, needing something to distract her from their expectant faces. But that’s all, just lines it up and then stands there, spilling her guts to her two best friends. “And I will always have yours. I trust you both more than my own eyes. And… I realise that bringing a child into this shitty world at this moment isn’t the best idea. And I know we have a war to fight. But I want to fight it for something. Maybe that makes me selfish, that this child will be born into this fucked-up world right now. And that they won’t have a father. So that’s why… I was wondering… whether it would be ok… if they had two instead?”

She closes her eyes. Focuses on breathing, then looks up from the scope, back to the two men. Jack looks like he has been hit by a truck. Gabriel looks equally stunned, but recovers much faster. He glances at Jack and his mouth twitches, smile slowly spreading. “You want to spit it out straight? I don’t think Jackie understands.”

Jack shakes his head to confirm.

Ana puts her rifle down and looks at them both, arms crossed. Man, she was shit at this emotional crap. “Will… you two… be my child’s godfathers?” There she had said it. Now she waits for their answers.

Jack slaps his hand over his mouth, but it doesn’t stop a tiny high-pitched gasp from escaping. Ana raises an eyebrow. It doesn’t get far before Gabriel sweeps her up in a bear hug, Jack joining in a second later, both laughing as Gabe says, “Of course,” and Jack shouts “hell yes!”

And then Ana is laughing too. Letting fierce joy smother out the despair that always lurked at the back of her mind. The sad ache is still there, but it is dulled by the knowledge that her child will have the three most qualified people in the world to watch over them.

When they break out of the hug Ana looks them both over, serious again. Because she needs to ask this. “Can I trust you to always be there for them,” she swallows, throat tight, “even if I am not?”

Gabriel and Jack look at her.

“Of course,” says Jack, “we’re family now.”

Gabriel gives her a smile at odds with the sadness in his eyes. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note on godparents: according to google there isn't really the equivalent of a godparent role in Islam. I wasn't sure whether I could replace the word with a different one that would mean roughly the same thing so in the end I decided to leave it. But hey, it's the future, anything is possible :)
> 
> I hope you don't mind the Ana pov. I just really wanted to look at their relationship through different eyes.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jakallx) and [tumblr](http://jakallx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
